It's in the Song
by your royal highness
Summary: Sheldon joined Drock, but now, Sheldon's moving away. Drock comes together for one last song, and Derek and Casey start to feel something they've never felt...just by listening to a song. Dasey Shemily


**So I was watching Power Failure and I was listening to Sheldon's song…**

**Oh sometimes I don't say what you wanna hear ****  
****I sound like a fool whenever you're near ****  
****But deep down we know ****  
****I mean really well ****  
****So give me a chance to show what I tell **

**D-rock! Whoa-oh!**

**D-rock! Yeah-ah!**

**I don't always think when I start to speak ****  
****You look at me like you're gonna freak ****  
****but whatever I do ****  
****you need to know ****  
****I want you with me ****  
****wherever I go**

**D-rock! Yeah-ah!**

**D-rock! Whoa-ah!**

**And I thought about this summary:**

**Right before the prom, Derek wants Sheldon to be in his band on account of his great singing voice (and to get rid of Casey). Sheldon joined the band, and took Casey's place as the singer, but now Sheldon's moving. Before D-rock breaks up and Casey becomes their new singer, Sheldon sings his song to Emily one last time. Derek and Casey listen to the lyrics and start thinking about how they describe…well them!**

**May be a one-shot and may not…IDK…tell me what you think! Oh, and I don't own LWD…and the italics are Casey's thoughts. The bold are Derek's thoughts.**

"Casey!!!" Emily bawled on her best friend's shoulder.

"Emily. I know that this is going to be all right. You and Sheldon will get through this together." Casey started, trying to reassure her best friend.

"But I'm never gonna see him again, Case!" She started to cry harder.

"Hey! Hey! Stop crying!"

"Hey Casey, you wanna move faster than Aunt Madge…." Casey turned around and glared at her step-brother.

"Der-ek! Can't you see I have a little crisis here??"

His eyes turned big when he saw Emily. "Whoa whoa whoa!" He said shaking his arms and backing away. "I don't _do_ tears." He said. Casey rolled her eyes. "Hey! Sam!!" Derek yelled in desperation as he ran the other way.

"Come on, let's hear Sheldon play his last song with D-rock."

"O-Okay." She sniffled as the two friends walked towards Derek's car.

Derek started to honk the horn.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!!" She hollered at him. She glared at him as she watched Emily get into the backseat with Sheldon and Ralph. Casey made her way towards the passenger seat. She got in and then made a face at the mess Derek had. "DER-EK!!" She screamed, picking up a dirty sock. "EW EW EW!!" She screamed, and then threw it on the floor before rubbing her hands onto her pants.

"Hey! Preppy princess! Get in the back!"

"No!" Casey said, crossing her arms.

"Sammy sits in the front…NO ONE ELSE! Now _move_!" He said.

"Make me!"

"Fine. I _will_." Derek said, and then got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He unbuckled her seatbelt and then grabbed her torso and threw her over his shoulder.

"DER-EK!!!" She screamed, and then started kicking his back and punching him. "LET ME DOWN!! DER-_EK_!" He started spinning around, and Casey kicked him harder. "DER-EK!!"

"Hey come on now D! Put Casey down." Derek stopped, and turned around to face Sam.

"Fine." Derek spat, and then dropped her onto the ground. "Get into the car, Sam….Case."

The two complied, and all three of them got into the car. "Der-ek! There's no room!!"

"Well then sit on Sammy's lap!"

"What??" Casey and Sam both said at the same time.

Ralph shoved Casey over into the front seat, and Casey sighed and sat in Sam's lap. Sam wrapped his arms around Casey's stomach, and she stiffened. Derek glanced over and then growled. _Did he just…growl…is he…jealous?_ Casey smiled, and then they finally got to their house.

Casey and Derek got out first, and then Sam, Ralph, Sheldon, and Emily.

"Derek! Haven't you ever thought about cleaning out your stupid car?"

"Aw, I think that Casey's just a little jealous." He made a sad puppy dog face, and Casey playfully punched him.

"Of what?"

"The prince!"

She scoffed. "That thing? It belongs where everything else you have belongs…in the _trash!_"

"Hey hey hey! That car has been in my whole family!"

"Since when have you ever cared about heritage?'

"Heritage?"

"Yes Derek…what's been in your family for a really long time." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Um…ever since I got this car."

"You never even _wanted_ this car!"

"Um…yeah I did!"

"No you didn't! You wanted that…torque car!"

"See? You know _nothing_ about cars!"

"Derek!"

"Casey!" He mimicked.

Emily rolled her eyes and Sam walked over to her.

"Do you think that they'll ever admit that deep down inside, they really have feelings for one another?" The 4 looked at each other, and then started to laugh.

"Nope." They all said before following Derek and Casey into the living room of their house.

"Sup rents?" Derek said, and then threw his guitar in his chair.

"Can't you be a little more delicate?"

"Can't you be a little less preppy?"

"Can't you be a little less annoying???"

"Can't you two just stop fighting for once???" Sam asked. The two stopped and looked at him. "Thank you!"

"Umm…Derek? What are you doing?" George asked him.

"D-rock's having one last reunion."

"You're breaking up the band?"

"No…but…_sadly_….Sheldon's moving, so we're having on last _good_ song before listening to sappy songs written by the sappiest of them all, Casey McDonald." He smirked at her.

"Well you can't do it in here." Nora spoke up.

"Why not?" Derek whined.

"Because, we need to clean up this place for the dinner party we're having here tonight."

"Ugh…we have to listen to old people talk?"

"Yes…I mean…no…I mean…you have to listen to people talk….and we're not old. Go play in the garage."

"Fine." Derek said, and he grabbed his guitar. "Come on guys, let's go." He motioned towards the garage before dancing the rest of the way to it.

After setting up the equipment in the garage, Derek slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. Sam did the same, and Ralph sat down at his drum kit. Sheldon walked over to the microphone and for the first time all day, Sheldon spoke.

"Before I sing this song, I would like to say a few words about D-rock." Casey caught Derek rolling his eyes. She glared at him. "D-rock has really changed my life, and has given me a stable environment to live in. Now, I'm leaving it, and even though I wrote this song for me and Emily, I have read over the lyrics and have decided that it is really meant for two other friends I know." _Two other friends he knows? Who? Kendra? Hahha….Sam? Ralph? Who?_ "Ready?" He turned to his band members, and they all nodded. _You know, I've never really listened to this song before…I was paying too much attention to….well…Derek._

**Ugh, I wasn't paying attention to the lyrics of this song before…I was paying too much attention to…well how stupid I was to let Sheldon be in our band and….**_**Casey. **_

"1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Sheldon screamed, and the band started up their instruments. Casey and Emily both smiled at each other, and for once, Derek and Casey were actually paying attention to the lyrics of the song. "Oh sometimes I don't say what you wanna hear  
I sound like a fool whenever you're near**…" **Sheldon sang, and Casey's mouth practically dropped to the ground.

_Wait a minute...Derek? Me and _Derek??? _But Casey, you can't make too many assumptions too soon…you haven't heard the rest of the song…_

"But deep down we know I mean really well…So give me a chance to show what I tell!" He sang.

**Hold on…me and Casey??? Are you kidding me?? **

_Well Derek did try to help me out when Scott was cheating on me….so I guess he __**does**__ mean well!!_

"D-rock! Whoa-oh! D-rock! Yeah-ah!" Casey glanced over at Emily, and she had tears in her dreamy eyes as she stared at Sheldon doing embarrassing dance moves. "I don't always think when I start to speak. You look at me like you're gonna freak…"

**Casey **_**does**_** look at me like she's gonna freak out sometimes….**He smiled. **I love it when she freaks out…wait a minute…**_**love**_**??? Derek Venturi, you're losing your tough guy rep if you like **_**Casey?!??**_

"…but whatever I do you need to know, I want you with me wherever I go"

Casey scoffed. _No he doesn't!_

**Shoot, yeah I do!** Derek bit his lip and glanced at Casey. **Looks like she understands the lyrics too.**

"D-rock! Whoa-oh! D-rock! Yeah-ah!" Sheldon finished the song, and Emily ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"SHELDON! DON'T GO!!!"

"I don't want to either, Emily." He said, and then hugged her tighter. Casey sat there on the crate, and tried to make the meaning of the lyrics go through her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam shove Derek towards her.

"What do you want?" Casey scoffed, and Derek took off his guitar and grabbed her arm.

"Don't grab my arm!"

"Hey! You _dragged_ me by the arm into the girls' bathroom one day….I can pull you up off of the crate."

"Fine." She said, and Derek pulled her towards the corner of the garage. "What?"

"Okay…Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you…did you notice that that song was written about _us_?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I did….but…but you don't love me do you?"

**Hell yeah, I love you!**

"Uh…"

"Derek! Casey! Get over here! Sheldon's leaving!" Ralph said, and they turned around to find that the garage was empty, and that Sam was the only one in there.

"Just a minute." Derek said, and he turned around to face Casey again. "We'll talk about this later." He whispered.

"All right." She nodded her head.

Once Derek knew that Sammy was gone, he quickly leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Come on! Sheldon's leaving!!" Ralph said, and Derek put his hand on her back.

"Let's go say goodbye to an old friend."

"Yes. Let's." Casey said, and then they made their way to the door.

Derek started to walk in, but Casey stopped him by grabbing his jacket. "Derek wait." She said, and then kissed him again, but harder and more hungrily.

"Thanks." He winked at her, and they made their way into the living room where the rest of the band was. "I knew no one could resist my charm." He smirked.

"You're so egotistical." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." He smirked again.

"So the great Derek Venturi actually does have a heart?" Casey grinned.

He didn't answer. He just turned and gave her that Derek Venturi signature smile, and for once, she felt it.

She went all squishy.

**So should I continue or should I just make it a one-shot? Review please!!**

**Luv,**

**Alexandra**

**  
**


End file.
